Photokinesis
Photokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate light. Characters *Ella Calwin has this ability naturally. *David Stevens also has this ability naturally. *Adan Halfield possesses this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has mimicked and gained this ability from Adan in World 2, has mimicked this ability from David in World 3, and has mimicked the ability indirectly from Raven in World 8. *Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene has also mimicked this ability. *Katie Greene will gain this ability empathically from her grandfather. *Raven Low has this ability naturally. *Leo Castern had duplicated this ability from Raven, but has lost it. *Hunter Gray will manifest this ability naturally. *Willow Lisle recently manifested this ability naturally. *Abbie Gray has also mimicked this ability. *Noah Gray has also absorbed the ability. *Kathie Parkman will possess this ability naturally. *Jessica Sky Petrelli has also mimicked this ability. *Robert Max has also mimicked the ability. *Cordelia Redford will also possess this ability naturally. Limits 'Ella Calwin' Ella has only been shown using this ability a few times, but she can perform a few tasks with it. She can produce light to make a place brighter and produce light so bright that it can blind a person. She can also manipulate light to make a place darker, by making light less bright or even by removing light. The task she finds hardest is to manipulate light to make herself unseen, bending the light beams to make herself invisible. She has shown to emit light from her body similar to luminescence as well. However, she can only manipulate light, not its absence, and she cannot manipulate colours. 'David Stevens' David can produce and manipulate lights of various colours and intensity, and he can also produce darkness by absorbing light. He can create limited illusions and make himself invisible on some occasions, but his control over these aspects is limited, and can often slip, especially if threatened or distracted. 'Adan Halfield' Adan can easily illuminate an area with his ability, and can produce powerful beams of lights which can blind temporarily if shone directly into another's eyes. He can also remove light, and thus produce darkness. His ability doesn't seem to be particularly connected to his emotions. However, he cannot manipulate light to produce illusions or to make himself or others invisible. It is unknown if he could in future learn to do so. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has similar limits to Adan in World 2, but he possesses other abilities which he can use to create illusions and to make himself invisible. He has similar limits to David in World 3, and similar limits to Raven in World 8. 'Daniel Vaughan-Reist-Greene' Dann also has similar limits to David. 'Katie Greene' Katie will also have similar limits to David. 'Raven Low' All that is known is that Raven can create and manipulate light. However, his limits may have been similar to Leo Castern's, who gained the ability from him. 'Leo Castern' Leo would have had the same limits as Raven. He used it to illuminate a room brightly enough to disorientate Rhia Jones, and to blind her temporarily by producing light spheres by her eyes. [[Hunter Gray|'Hunter Gray']] When he first manifests as a young child, Hunter will only demonstrate this ability in response to his emotions, so he if is happy, he will glow ever so slightly, and if he is sad, the whole room will be darker. As he ages, he will learn to control this ability well, and he will be able to create light, enough to brighten a room, or even to blind someone, and he will also be able to create an absence of light, or make a room darker. While Hunter will be able to create illusions, and also blend the light beams together to make himself invisible, he will not master this until he is older. 'Willow Lisle ' Willow first displayed this ability when she removed all the light from a room. She can also create light, whilst in darkness, or create light so bright that it can blind people. She tends to project this light through her hands, but can also create it in the air. She is technically able to create illusions and blend colours together to make herself invisible, but Willow will find this exceptionally draining and difficult to do. Before she learns control, her ability will be exceptionally linked to her emotions, meaning that it will be brighter when she is happy and duller when she is not. 'Abbie Gray' Abbie has similar limits to Adan and her uncle, but hasn't used the ability yet. 'Noah Gray' Noah too has similar limits to Adan and to Peter in World 2, but is yet to display the ability. 'Kathie Parkman' Kathie will be capable of producing natural levels of light, coloured decorative lights and spheres of light bright enough to blind. She will also be able to manipulate existing light; brightening it, dimming it and even removing light completely. Eventually, she will learn to manufacture a form of light which is only visible to select people, but she will take years to do so. She will also learn to bend light rays in order to make herself and others invisible, and will learn to create simple, non-altering illusions. 'Jessica Sky Petrelli' Jess has similar limits to Raven. 'Robert Max' Robert also has similar limits to Raven. 'Cordelia Redford' Cordelia will be capable of creating and manipulating light. She will be able to emit light from her body and will also be able to create beams and spheres of light in her vicinity. Additionally, she will be able to manipulate existing light. She could affect the intensity of light by making it dimmer or brighter, move lights around and change colours by manipulating the wavelength of light. Similar Abilities *Manipulating light is an aspect of light, shadow and darkness manipulation *Photon distortion is the ability to alter the properties of photons *Photon absorption is the ability to absorb and manipulate photons *Luminescence is the ability to emit light *Light absorption is the ability to absorb light *Invisibility, sensory shield, stealth and induced unnoticability can all be used to render oneself unseen *Illusion is the ability to manipulate light and air in order to manipulate the senses *Light mimicry is the ability to transform into light *Star mimicry is the ability to mimic traits of a star Category:Abilities